Cuatro estaciones
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque sin importar la estación, ellos vivirían su amor. (Monochromeshippin & regalo para Onmi *w*)


**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Black & White no me pertenece, es creación de Nintendo

**Advertencias:** 2Semi-UA. Ambientado al final de BW2. Touko y Touya son gemelos, de ahí en fuera todo permanece igual. Regalo para Onmi (L TE AMO hermosa de mi corazón.

トウコ

Invierno

トウコ

El chico de pelo verde retuvo un suspiro en sus pulmones, se deshizo del -muy pequeño- delantal cuando termino de lavar los platos del desayuno. No iba ca quejarse de hacer algo tan rutinario como aquello, de hecho era lo único que le permitían hacer y siempre bajo la vigilancia de algún pokemon que supiera un ataque de agua.

Solo porque una vez había incendiado la cocina y el microondas había casi explotado y porque sin querer el tostador había caído al lavaplatos… solamente por eso, ni Touko ni Touya lo habían dejado acercarse a la cocina sin antes asegurarse que nada eléctrico estaba a su alcance o cualquier tipo de fuego.

—No es tan malo.— Glaceon rascó una de sus orejas mientras se estiraba en los pies de N, los ojos verdes se desviaron en su dirección—, hoy el mundo puede estar tranquilo.  
—Eres muy graciosa— ironizó el chico agachandose para acariciar la cabeza del pokemon—, se supone que deberías animarme.  
—Eso no está a discusión.

Con un salto el pokemon de hielo se levantó escuchando un sonido en el exterior, las risas se hicieron más sonoras a medida que se aproximaban.

—¿Qué es eso? — N abrió la puerta solo para recibir un impacto en la cara de algo realmente doloroso y frío.

Glaceon se rió del chico mientras corría a encontrarse a su entrenadora, que estaba muy ocupada en hacer que su gemelo tragara nieve mientras lo mantenía con la cara enterrada en ella.

—Pequeño idiota—gruñó dejándolo enterrado ahí para después ir al encuentro con N y limpiar el rostro del chico, haciendo que él se sonrojara en el proceso—, perdona N.  
—No te preocupes—carraspeó tratando de mantener sus ojos lejos de los azules de Touko—, ¿necesitan ayuda?  
—¿De cualquier tipo?

Las mejillas de N enrojecieron al escucharla en tanto ella jugueteaba enredando mechones de cabello verde entre sus dedos, sin embargo antes de que el chico pudiera contestar a la obvia insinuación, Touko lo soltó con rapidez.

—¡Canto helado!

Glaceon respondió rápidamente a la orden creado una jaula de hielo alrededor de Touya que sólo atinó a cubrirse del ataque. Touko aprovechó para meterse a la casa con N posando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Todavía quieres ayudarme?

Serperion llegó con el mandil de la chica en su boca mientras que ella sacaba un enorme bol. N se pateó mentalmente ante su mente pervertida.

—¡Hora de hacer galletas! —La sonrisa que Touko le dedicó derritió el corazón del chico, por lo que contestando el gesto tomó su propio mandil para ayudar.

Aunque se quedó perdido en los movimientos de Touko mientras preparaba la mezcla silbando alegremente.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó él al cabo de unos minutos, cuando decidió que había tenido demasiado tiempo para observarla como para llamarlo pervertido.  
—La masa ya esta lista,—ella golpeteó su labio con el dedo en pose de concentración completamente ajena a los pensamientos de N—, ¿te parece hacer las figuras?

N asintió con una sonrisa genuina llena de entusiasmo dirigiéndose a donde guardaban los moldes. Estiró la mano hasta encontrarlos, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando Touko besó su espalda.

—N…—murmuró con voz suave, el chico se volteó lentamente sólo para encontrarla con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

Antes de arrepentirse, el peliverde se agachó para estar a la altura de la chica, capturó sus labios rosas y rodeó la cintura de ella mientras que sus dedos se dedicaron a acariciar la piel expuesta. Aquello pudo haber durado sólo unos cuantos segundos, pero para ambos fue más que suficiente para hablar sin tener que utilizar palabras; se deseaban, se amaban y al mismo tiempo no era del todo correcto su manera de actuar porque….

—Touko.— el gruñido de Touya llegó a oídos de la pareja haciéndolos separarse, el gemelo tenía los ojos incendiados en furia mientras se aferraba a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

La chica se tapó los labios para no reírse de su hermano, pero es que le resultaba imposible al verlo con partes cubiertas de hielo a medio derretir; sin poder aguantarlo se dobló sobre sus rodillas empezando a reírse sonoramente provocando que varios de sus amigos pokemon asomaran la cabeza por las ventanas de la cocina para ver que era lo divertido.

N se rascó la cabeza ante la escena sin saber que decir o como intervenir, por lo general -dado que los gemelos peleaban muy seguido- se limitaba a permanecer de observador porque ambos eran muy… ¿territoriales? Con él.

—Es mejor que te duches— se encontró diciendo obteniendo ambas miradas fijas en él—, puedes enfermarte.  
—Esta bien— el mayor de los gemelos se encogió de hombros, ya en otro momento repasaría con su dulce hermana las reglas de la casa.

Touko miró la escena dándose la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo en la elaboración de galletas, para que negarlo; los celos estaban consumiendo su delgado cuerpo haciendo que olvidara toda la diversión de unos momentos atrás. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza para evitar dejar salir el enojo con forma de lágrimas, no sería correcto lastimar a N con los sentimientos que había en ella.

—Terminaré esto, puedes ir con él— habló ella después de unos minutos en silencio, N era testigo del descomunal autocontrol que la chica estaba haciendo y algo dentro suyo lo hizo caminar hasta ella para abrazarla por la espalda.  
—Lo siento.  
—Esta bien— la chica le sonrió para tranquilizarlo colocando sus manos sobre las de él para un mayor efecto—, no importa si somos algo o no; solo…seamos felices.  
—¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó el chico recargando su frente en el cabello castaño con tono derrotado—, te estas lastimando.

Touko se dio la vuelta aún entre los brazos del chico, recargandose en el pecho masculino para escuchar el suave sonido del latir de su corazón sin perder la calma en su expresión.

—Porque tú podrías necesitarme.

Ella se separó levemente para enseñarle una sonrisa llena de alegría que provocó que N la abrazara empezando a temblar, ¿por que ambos tenían que quererlo tanto? Touko le dio un rápido beso con torpeza para después salir corriendo hasta su habitación.

El peliverde iba a seguirla cuando Serperion lo detuvo con una mirada triste.

—Es mejor si la dejas sola un momento.  
—Lo siento.  
—Lo sabemos N— Glaceon lo vio desde la entrada de la cocina—, pero el corazón de los humanos no es fácil de entender.

Ambos pokemon desaparecieron en la planta superior, N se quedó parado en medio del pasillo decidiendo por recoger las cosas que habían quedado desordenas en la cocina cuando una mano helada lo detuvo.

—¿Podemos hablar?— Touya evitaba el contacto visual con los ojos verdes por lo que N sólo se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de baño donde minutos antes el menor se encontraba—, sé que dijimos que no te presionaríamos, pero ¿ya tomaste tu decisión?

El chico negó solamente desviando también la mirada, apretó los puños sintiendo aquello que por las noches no lo dejaba dormir y de pronto, sus labios se vieron cubiertos por los del gemelo mayor; no era un beso como el que había compartido con Touko, no tenían ni una pizca de parecido y sin embargo; aquello le hacía experimentar las mismas sensaciones.

No podía elegir sólo a uno, los amaba a los dos. N sabía eso y muy en el fondo los gemelos tenían la certeza de que así era.

—¡Hidrobomba!— la voz de Touko los cortó de golpe en tanto el Samurott de Touya obedecía la orden.  
—¡Te voy a matar!  
—¡Intentalo!

El gemelo tiritó de rabia dejando a N empapado y sorprendido, pero se quedo de piedra cuando escuchó la risa de Touko en el segundo piso. Volteó a ver a Samurott con los ojos entrecerrados y un ¿por qué lo hiciste? Escrito en sus ojos.

—Nadie puede decirle no— el pokemon le restó importancia—, además es divertido.

El chico caminó hasta la escalera para subir cuando ambos gemelos le cayeron encima aún peleandose como dos niños. Los ojos verdes fueron testigo de como Touko mordió un brazo de su hermano mientras este le jalaba el cabello para alejarla de si. Serperior utilizó sus látigos para tomar a ambos y separarlos cuando consideró que aquello ya estaba subiendo de nivel.

—Regresen a sus pokebolas— se burló Glaceon desde la cima de la escalera, ahí fue donde N notó que ésta estaba congelada lo que sin duda les ahorró un montón de golpes a los gemelos.

A pesar de las risas, todos sabían que aquello iba muy en serio. Touko y Touya no podían presumir de una relación fraternal normal, pero con el regreso del chico peliverde viejas disputas estaban empezando a salir a flote.

N suspiró aún tendido en el suelo sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer, simplemente no podía elegir a ninguno y no quería que estuvieran peleandose como minutos atrás.

Touko se levantó con dirección al baño regresando con un pequeño botiquín para limpiarle el labio a Touya, que al parecer se había roto cuando cayeron.

—Lo siento— gruñó inflando sus mejillas para hacer un puchero empezando a desinfectar la herida. Touya la detuvo de pronto, dejando su mirada fija en la de su hermana y sin más la besó en los labios para sorpresa de los presentes; sobre todo la de N que tenía su boca abierta en una perfecta o. —¡Eres un idiota!

Touko lo empujó arrastrandose lejos de su gemelo a la par que cubría sus labios con horror, Touya enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y empezó a tartamudear.

—L-lo siento, yo no quería… Ah— se dio la vuelta avergonzado hasta que la risa de N los detuvo a los dos.

Ambos gemelos lo miraron como si de pronto hubiera perdido la razón pero el chico de verde ni se inmutó mientras seguía en lo suyo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó Touya después de unos instantes.  
—Nosotros. —Contestó el otro chico sin dejar de reír, contagiando a la gemela menor.  
—Somos tan extraños— lo apoyó ella sacándole la lengua a su hermano—, acabamos de compartir nuestra baba entre los tres.

トウコ

—¡Touko! Ya va a empezar— le riñó Touya gritando desde la sala. N se encontraba en medio del sofá teniendo como acompañante al gemelo y una enorme manta para tres personas.  
—Te escuche la primera vez— gruñó ella dejando la pequeña mesita de madera con un plato donde un montón de galletas de chispas de chocolate se encontraban a la par de tres tazas con chocolate caliente.  
—Ven. —N abrió la cobija para darle su espacio a la derecha de él, la chica le sonrió ampliamente acomodandose rápidamente.

Touya carraspeó llamando la atención del otro y cuando éste volteó, lo besó para después acomodarse en su hombro. Touko imitó a su gemelo cuando N volteó a ver su reacción, aunque soltó una risa alegre al comprobar el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico después del beso.

—Te lo dije, los humanos son complicados— Glaceon susurró mirando a Serperior mientras que el pokemon planta asentía.  
—Tal vez sólo ellos dos.

トウコ

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
